deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Conquistador/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ninja (by MilenHD) Conquistadors: Ninjas: In a small coastal town in Japan and small boat arrived at the docks, from the boat five Conquistadors emerged armed to teeth and dragging the attention of the local fisherman. It was almost night time and the Spaniards needed a place to rest, meanwhile five of the locals went inside a small hut and one of the Spaniards looked at them suspicious and he decided to check them from curiosity. He had nothing to worry since he had a loaded arquebus in his hands and as he enter the hut, everything was pitch black and he was unable to see anything. The Spaniard needed to lit a torch and as he drop his arquebus, he simply sealed his fate as blow dart pierced his neck alongside with two shurikens, one in the neck and one in the eye. As his lifeless body felt down, five man dressed in black and with chainmail underneath emerged sneaking and there was a building where the Conquistadors resided nearby. The Ninjas came closer and heard them chanting to each other. One of the Ninjas with tanegashima climbed the nearby tree to the window and as he loaded his tanegashima, he waited one of the Spaniards to show and one of them moved near the window and the Ninja gave his allies a signal to hide in he bushes and he fired, shattering the glass pane and killing the Conquistador with shot in the neck. The Conquistadors realized that one of their men is missing for now 10 minutes and one of them is killed. The captain realized they are under attack and as one of the Ninjas was climbing, the captain fired his pistol crossbow hitting him in the face and slaying the Shinobi. As the Ninja who was in the tree jumped in the room with his ninjato ready, he decapitated one of the Spaniards, only to get destroyed by the arquebuses of his comrades. As the Conquistadors went downstairs and the Shinobis found an empty room upstairs, except for the murders that happened and an open door leading downstairs, which the Japanese followed. One of the Ninjas holding kusarigama and the alabarda holding Conquistador began fighting, the Ninja managed to trip the Spaniard's alabarda, only to get brutally impaled with it in the heart. The remaining Shinobis pulled the kusarigama and retreated and the alabarda wielding Conquistador and the swordsman followed them, only the alabarda wielder to get his face smashed by the kusarigama's ball and sliced throat by the sickle. The last Conquistador began dueling with the Ninjas, he was now fueled with anger that his friends are all assassinated. The kusarigama wielder swung his chain only to bounce from the Spaniard's armor and the Conquistador stabbed the first Ninja in the abdomen and as he turned he parried the ninjato and stabbed three time the second Ninja in the chest, killing both of them. As the Ninjas were dead, the Conquistadors raised his espada ropera and shouted in victory. Expert's Opinion The Conquistadors better weapons and armor won them this battle. Plus the Ninjas only good weapon, the tanegashima just ruins their stealth, and so this is why they were so screwed in this match. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage